The Lotus Necklace
by cpitty35
Summary: Kim's sister from Tennessee comes to visit and Kim feels that this is the day she will finally tell Jack the feelings that she has for him but when Kim wins a trip for the gang to go to England Kim is captured by ninja's who believe in a demon called Kayora god of the lotus, will jack and the others find her in time and what does kim's sister have to play in all of this? find out
1. Chapter 1

**Cpitty35: I haven't been on in a while but I have just gotten into Kickin it over the last few weeks and Girl vs Monster so this is the Kickin it story and I will write a crossover if I have enough votes for it. But anyway enjoy this story**

….

Kim walked into Seaford School with a smile on her face today was the day she would let Jack know how she truly felt about him fiddling with the necklace around her neck she continued forward if she was honest with herself she didn't know why she couldn't tell him.

_If I can fight and work with him why can't I tell him how I feel? _Kim wondered before continuing down the hallway towards her locker which was right next to Jack's _What a coincidence _she thought ever since Jack had first come to Seaford she was smitten.

Shaking her head furiously Kim tried to rid herself of her thoughts focusing on school work, karate and cheerleading took priority but those thoughts didn't last long as she pulled her books from her bag and stuck them in the locker a familiar voice made her jump.

"Hey Kim" Jack said watching with a smirk on his face as Kim jumped at least two feet "you know you would do well in a gymnastics tournament" but the smile faded as Kim turned her face alight with fury.

"Jack don't scare me like that" Kim nearly erupted and Jack took a step away from her the one thing everyone knew was that Kim had an enormous temper and when unleashed Jack often had to pull her away from the other person in fear she would accidently hurt them.

"Sorry Kim I know I should not have done that" Jack sighed heaving his bag over his shoulders before walking towards the stairs for his first lesson Kim had different classes to him but they often sat together at lunch with Milton and Jerry.

There were sometimes when Kim had other commitments during lunch especially cheerleading practise and Jack often watched Kim at practise mostly from afar but the last week or so she was spending more time with Grace and the new girl at their school.

"So you eating with us today?" Jack asked curiously and Kim smiled weakly.

"Sorry can't I have something to do at lunch but will meet up with you guy's at the dojo this afternoon" Kim said regretfully and Jack just waved it off but in reality it stung that she wasn't hanging with them at lunch anymore.

The bell rang and the principal's voice rang over the intercom "to class everyone" and Kim said goodbye to Jack and hurried off to class meeting up with Grace outside of the classroom. "So you ready for band?" Grace chirped happily.

"Yeah I have a couple of songs that sound pretty good" Kim replied and Grace nodded enthusiastically before entering class. Making sure that Kendall had gone to class Kim sighed closing the classroom door behind her.


	2. Kickin it Chap 2: lunch date

**Cpitty35: so hope you enjoyed chap 1 please do not to hesitate to tell me what you think of the story so far. I gave you a little taste of why Kim is not hanging with her friends as much but I will go into more depth in this chapter and some of the main plot will begin to unfold as well. **

"Where's Kim?" Jerry asked sounding concerned Kim and Jerry were really close friends and while there may be times when Kim had wanted to severely hurt Jerry they always managed to get through it fairly well.

Milton was like a little brother to Kim she would always stick up for him and didn't hesitate to help him when he was in trouble.

"Don't know where Kim went but she said she had some important business to take care of this lunch" Jack said.

"Hi is this seat taken?" came a new voice from behind them Jack and the others turned to see a young girl with honey coloured hair standing there in actual fact she bared a really close resemblance to Kim herself.

"Nope all yours" Jerry said immediately and Jack nodded though Milton was a little wary and the girl graciously thanked them before taking the seat.

"So you're the friends Kim constantly talks about the name's Kendall Kim is my older sister" Kendall said and everyone including Jack looked surprised.

"Really she didn't tell you about me at all?" Kendall laughed a little that was Kim always keeping things to herself guess that was to be expected after all their parents were divorced and for ages Kendall had stayed in Tennessee with her father while Kim and their mother moved to Seaford.

"You see Kim and I were both born in Tennessee and a year after I was born our parents divorced Mum took Kim with her and stayed with dad in Tennessee" Kendall explained while Jack and the others listened patiently.

"Why don't you have an accent then you sound more British than American?" Milton asked patiently.

"Well our mother was born in England and our father here in America my sister as you know took more after our father than our mother and I took after mother more than Kim over the last few day's Kim has been showing me the ropes of Seaford" Kendall explained.

Jack smiled slowly something was off about this girl but he couldn't seem to place it shaking off his suspiciousness "do you know where she is now?" Jack asked and Kendall turned to him.

"I think she is hanging with Grace where beyond that I don't know" Kendall answered smiling brightly.

…..

Kim breathed heavily here she was practising for the big battle of the bands and was still trying to get her mind off Jack one of her songs she had wrote down by accident she was sure was all about him and she was going to sing it tonight for him.

"Okay guy's one, two, three go" Grace said

_I can feel you coming from a mile away _

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue _

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove _

_I'm already into you so _

_Ho, ho hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know _

_You had me hello _[_3x]_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me hello [3x]_

_Close your mouth baby don't say a word_

_Cause you aint saying nothing _

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud _

_And the speakers blowin up to this dance song_

_Ho, ho hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know _

_You had me hello _[_3x]_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me hello [3x]_

_Oooooh Oooooh ooh ooh [5x]_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove _

_I'm already into you so _

_Ho, ho hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go _

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know _

_You had me hello _[_3x]_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_You had me hello [3x]_

As Kim finished and the band dropped the sound of Grace clapped hard "with that and fearless we are going to rock this competition make sure you have a third song for the final's tonight" she finished and Kim flashed her a brilliant smile.


	3. Chapter 3: secrets are revealed

**Cpitty35: hi everyone now we get to find out more about Kim's new necklace as I touched on it very briefly in the first chapter but that necklace is going to play a big part in this story later on. So as always Read and Review. **

Kim left the assembly hall bubbly and full of adrenaline she had just practised all her songs for the battle of the bands tonight and she was really excited to bring someone of her choice along hopefully if Jack wasn't doing anything he would come with her.

Luckily the bell hadn't rang yet for the next class and Kim came into the cafeteria to see Kendall sitting with her friends "hey guy's I'm assuming you have met Kendall" Kim said crossing her arms while Jack gave her a beaming grin.

"Oh hey Kim just keepin your seat warm and I wanted to get to know these friends you carry on about all the time and there really nice I can't believe you would such terrible things about them" Kendall said smirking at Kim who just gave her a withering look.

"Really Kim can't believe what she told us about you" Milton whined obviously upset while Jack looked at them surprise registered on his face and Jerry was as calm as ever.

"Don't really see what the big deal is Milton everyone knows you're an annoyance sometimes" Jerry said and Kendall's smile faded a little.

Kim growled softly at Milton and Jack leaped up from his seat and started dragging Kim away leaving Kendall with Milton and Jerry.

"Has Kendall started spreading rumours about me or not because if you lie to me so help me" Kim said frowning and Jack shivered a little.

"A few she said that you felt we were terrible friends and that you called us crybabies" Jack admitted and Kim drew a deep breath trying to calm herself she had just had a good time singing and what did she get her sister up to her usual tricks.

Jack suddenly looked at her necklace like he had only just noticed "when did you get that necklace" he asked and Kim looked a little surprised before fiddling with it.

"It's a family heirloom passed down through my family and it's called the lotus necklace and only the eldest child in the family is allowed to possess it. Mum decided to give it to me this week cause she felt I was old enough now to have" Kim said twirling it around in her fingers.

Jack smiled "you've never been this shy before Kim" Jack teased and Kim felt her face go red _he is so flirting with me right now _Kim thought to herself.

"You're one to talk I mean it took you this long to notice the necklace" Kim replied and watched as Jack paled a little and Kim laughed "come on we have to get to class" Kim said as the bell rang right on time.

Jack smiled and offered his arm out to Kim "well allow me to escort you to class Kim" he said and Kim gave him a small grin in return but not before taking his arm together they walked off to class.

…..

Kim yawned maths was always boring and now that the school day was over she could relax at the dojo doing her favourite sport in the whole world Karate but first she had to head over to her dad's house to pick up her outfit that her dad had made her for tonight it was the first time since she was younger had she spent time with her dad.

Jack as always was waiting for her at the entrance while Jerry and Milton usually went ahead because they like Kim had important things to do before practise started and this would give her an opportunity to discuss tonight with Jack.

"Hey Jack" Kim said and Jack gave her a long wide smile that if she hadn't been so excited probably would have melted her into a puddle.

"Look I have to ask you something really important" Kim said breaking the silence as they walked along the road towards Kendall's house.

"Shoot" Jack said curiously wondering what Kim had to say and if it had anything to do with him or at least feelings wise.

"Well tonight is something very special and I have been asked to choose one person to be my ahem date if you will and if you don't have any plans tonight would you like to come with me?" Kim asked shyly _come on Kim get a hold of yourself here _Kim berated furiously.

"Sure I am not doing anything tonight you have yourself a partner" Jack said immediately and Kim gave him a beaming smile.

"Thank you so much this means so much to me" Kim said hugging Jack tightly and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Kim and Jack both broke away embarrassed.

Jack rubbed his neck slightly "See you at the Dojo then? he asked and Kim nodded running the rest of the way leaving behind a flushed Jack in her wake.


End file.
